Lights in the Dark
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Los rumores invadían Gotham, el y la visionaria Kat Watson, todo lo se esperaría de una mujer a su altura. Pero el no podía olvidar a la vigilante que le había salvado la vida. Dividido por dos partes de su vida se vera obligado a tomar una difícil decision
1. Chapter 1

Miro la cuidad bajo sus pies, era enorme, oscura y de cierta forma, era brillante. Aquella cuidad que era suya, que siempre sentía que estaba justo ahí, bajo sus pies. Se dio unos minutos para contemplarla, como todos los días, unos minutos para apreciar su propio mundo, la que prometió proteger celosamente, Gotham.

Lanzo un suspiro y se volvió para mirar a su espalda, ahí estaba ella, Spectre. La había conocido quizás hace unos 4 meses, era una vigilante decente, tenía buen estilo de pelea y le había enseñado algunos trucos, tenía potencial y él no iba a desperdiciarlo.

-¿siempre la miras como si fuera tuya?

-es que es mia

Tenía una sonrisa que le alegraba, una sonrisa pegajosa, que siempre lucia con un labial rojo oscuro junto a su piel pálida, tenía un corsé de kevlar que él le había conseguido, unos pantalones ajustado con botas, una chaqueta con capucha y guantes para no dejar ni una sola huella. Se sentó a su lado y se quitó la capucha dejando caer su cabello oscuro por su espalda, lleno de onda. Busco en una bolsa de papel y le entrego un sándwich envuelto en una servilleta y tomo uno para ella. Acepto sin decir nada y comenzó a comer, era casi una tradición tomarse un descanso mientras que comían un bocadillo, hablando alguna que otra cosa. Luego de comer ella se acercó a él y deslizo su dedo por la frente del pelinegro

-tienes un moretón

-¿preocupada?-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-claro que si-busca en su bolsillo y le aplica un poco de crema- con esto ya por la mañana no tendrás ni un solo rasguño

-t-tengo que irme-dijo levemente sonrojado- el deber llama

-tus súper amigos, dirás-dijo riendo antes de levantarse- ok… nos vemos entonces, Robin

Dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a andar por la cuidad hasta encontrarse con sus amigos, Superboy que se mantenía la mayoría del tiempo en el aire, en lo que Damian creía firmemente que era el simple hecho de que él podía y que ellos no. También ahí estaba Colín Wilkes, que estaba devorando algunas galletas sentado en el suelo, eran sus mejores amigos y cada vez que podían salían a patrullar o solo a reunirse, sobre todo en la pequeña cueva que tenía Damian en un viejo edificio, el que tenía una sala con una mínima cocina y una habitación. Era lo suficiente para que ellos se reunieran y jugar algunos videojuegos o comieran un bocadillo

-es tan hermosa, admítelo… mucho más sensual que Babs o Steph-hablo Abuse a Robin

-ni siquiera lo había notado

-te derrites por ella-dijo el pelirrojo riendo

-creo que … ella es más linda-dijo Superboy

Jon apunto a una pantalla gigante que ilumina a lo lejos, pasaba una propaganda de una empresa de tecnología, la que se basaban sobre todo en equipo médico y rescate, fue cuando apareció ella, Kat Watson. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, castaño y los ojos verdosos, siempre con una sonrisa. Jon soltó un suspiro antes de que desapareciera su imagen mientras Colín lanzaba una sonora risa

-¿Kat Watson? ¿te gusta Kat Watson?

-es linda ¿qué tiene de malo?

\- ¿además de que es inalcanzable? -dijo Colin– ella es dueña de su empresa solo con 20 años, una empresa multimillonaria, si no es que más, Oxford doctorado con honores y además mucho antes de lo normal, ella misma diseña sus cosas, incluso está envuelta en proyectos de la nasa

\- es amable y muy sociable-dijo el pelinegro tranquilo

\- ustedes tienen química, eso sin negarlo, por eso todos especulan su relación secreta-hablo Jon

-pero no la tenemos -dijo con el ceño fruncido el pelinegro-dejen de hablar de eso, idiotas

No era que no estuviera interesado en Kat, solo que todos tenían razón, ella parecía intocable, era tan respetada por todos, raramente se escuchaba un mal comentario de ella. Parecía la chica correcta, la que su padre aprobaría de inmediato, y quizás era eso lo que le impedía formalizar cualquier cosa entre ambos.

La mañana siguiente se levantó adormilado, solo deseando quedarse unos minutos más cobijado entre las sábanas, pero el mayordomo fue persistente hasta que logro sacarlo de la cama hasta una buena ducha.

Salió hasta la cocina para comenzar a comer lo que Alfred le había preparado mientras le recordaba algunas cosas sobre su viaje. Su primera feria de tecnología solo, tenía algunas cosas geniales que mostrar, pero esta era su primera vez solo en algo como esto, todos estaban expectante a ver si triunfaba o fracasaba.

-y recuerde no tener esa expresión arrogante en su rostro

-solo estoy leyendo lo que me dejaste Alfred-suspira- no es para tanto

-no habrá nadie supervisando, y todos sabemos cómo actúan los jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas

\- ¿hormonas alborotadas? -frunce el ceño- ¿de qué hablas?

-escuche claramente a él joven Wilkes hablar de una chica anoche, al parecer no sabe aún apagar su comunicador

-Kat Watson-suspira

-espero que la trate como una dama, ya he tenido el placer de hablar con ella

-¿tu?

-sí, el amo Bruce se interesó en ella hace unos años, le dio un empujo por así decirlo… muy amable, debería considerarlo

\- ¿ella solo llego y hablo contigo?

-si, a pesar de que yo me encontraba en una esquina, ella se acercó a preguntarme como estaba y si quería alguna cosa, eso fue cuando fuimos a verla a su casa

-lo pensare Alfred

-invítela a cenar, conózcala y si no, se hará buena publicidad

Si su padre se lo hubiera dicho, no hubiera hecho caso, si uno de sus hermanos le hubiera dicho algo así, aun menos, pero era Alfred. Era quien le había cuidado tanto tiempo, quien siempre se preocupaba por él, mimando incluso ahora cuando se revisó el bolsillo noto tenía unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, por él, lo haría.

Apenas bajo del avión trataron de pregunta por él, estaba lleno de periodistas y entre ellos, su amigo, Jon White, pero no iba a hablar ahora, paso a prisa y se subió al auto que se suponía tenia para él, pero a su lado se encontrar una mujer que le miraba divertida

-Katherine...

-Damian-dijo riendo- es una coincidencia bastante extraña ¿no?

-¿quieres que me baje?

-no-sonrió- seguro podemos compartir ¿Dónde vas?

-Langham ¿tu?

-Waldorf Astoria-sonrió- ¿pero que tal un almuerzo primero?

-por que no


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿te gusta los waffles?

\- ¿qué? -dijo sorprendido

-ya sabes, waffles

-si ¿por?

-conozco un buen lugar-sonrió- ¿quieres ir luego de la feria?

-seguro

\- ¿tienen planes? -dijo un rubio al entrar

Adam Jones era un joven australiano dedicado a la tecnología sobre entretención y deportes, sobre todo marina, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos oscuros junto con la piel tostada de tanto surfear, era un aventurero y como le decían las mujeres, un casanova. A su lado estaba Takeshi Nakagawa, piel blanca, cabello castaño claro y desordenado junto con unas gafas, mecánica era el área de su familia y él era la nueva cara joven para representarlos. Entraron a la sala donde los exponentes tomaban un descanso, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando comenzaba a irse las personas y ellos entraron

\- ¿interrumpimos? -dijo el castaño

-por supuesto que no-dijo ella riendo- íbamos a ir a comer ¿quieren ir?

\- ¿acaso la hermosa Kitty me está invitando a cenar? Debo estar soñando

-lo estas Jones-dijo el pelinegro- solo los invita porque es cortes y si no les molesta declinen la oferta

\- Wayne-dijo el castaño tranquilo- seguro ustedes ya tuvieron su momento juntos-sonrió – además imagínalo, mañana seremos portadas de cualquier diario

-vamos-se levanta- no hagan esperar a la dama-dijo ella acercándose a la puerta

Ella se subió a su auto entre flashes de los periodistas, los demás entraron a prisa y el pelinegro soltó un suspiro, estaba algo cansado, pero no lo suficiente para no salir a patrullar un momento junto con su amigo pelirrojo. Le envió un mensaje para que se preparara para en un par de horas salir a la acción, lo envió a casa con la posibilidad de que el pidiera lo que quisiera para cenar, una cuenta costosa a pesar del flacucho Colín Wilkes, no había que olvidar que dentro aún existía Abuse.

Luego de la cena de waffles el rubio insistió fuertemente en que debían ir a una fiesta, la suya, mientras que él se mantenía en la feria de tecnología, su asistente y primo había organizado una fiesta. Lo bueno para él es que solo tenía que insistirle a la castaña que fuera, ya que el nipón también le gustaban las fiestas y el pelinegro solo la seguiría a ella asegurándose que no le pusieran un dedo encima.

Ambos se sentían algo incomodos en el ambiente de fiesta, el bullicio de la musica y de las personas resonaba por todos lados, así que ella busco unos vasos y salieron al balcón que tenía el rubio. Se quedaron ambos en silencio, uno al lado del otro tocándose ligeramente con los brazos hasta que ella deslizo su mano y toco el dorso de su mano con el suyo

-¿te gusto?

-¿Qué?-dijo sonrojado

-ir a cenar-dijo riendo- era un buen lugar

-es uno muy bueno-le mira- la próxima vez…

\- ¿quieres ir con tus amigos?

-sería bueno si vamos los dos… me gusta salir solo contigo

Ella se volvió a verlo y dejo su vaso sobre el barandal, podía perderse en aquellos ojos, se volvió a ella tomando de su cadera, dejando su vaso a un lado sin siquiera probar un sorbo y se acercó a ella, iluminados por las luces de la cuidad. La movió ligeramente al son de la musica que para ellos se escuchaba a lo lejos

De repente un fuerte sonido los saco de aquel trance, un edificio a solo unos metros más allá de ellos estaba incendiándose y una fuerte llamarada había salido por la explosión, sacudiendo los vidrios y alertando a todos. Comenzaron a salir las personas corriendo asustadas, se separó de la mujer, a pesar de que quería quedarse ahí, tenía que ir a hacer su trabajo.

Corrió escaleras arriba buscando la azotea, esperando que estuviera desocupada para cambiarse por la ropa que tenía en su maleta. Escucho la alarma de incendio, se había activado dejándole al fin el edificio desocupado para saltar hasta el otro, tenía varios pisos y ya no valía la pena salvarlo, pero si las personas que estaban entro.

Había revisado varios pisos y había lanzado algunos por la ventana hasta las tela que mantenían los bomberos, siguió subiendo hasta que escucho un ruido y se apresuró para ver a Spectre que estaba buscando llena de cenizas y con la cara enrojecida.

\- ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-dijo ella alarmada-tenemos que salir

-se está derrumbando Spectre… y estamos muy lejos como para caer con los bomberos… estamos acabados

\- ¿acabados? -dijo riendo- solo confía en mi Robin, nos sacaremos de aquí

El solo siguió las ordenes de ella, esperando un milagro, se paró en una ventana mientras escuchaba como todo se comenzaba a derrumbar. La miro que se alejó un poco, pensó que iba a irse y dejarle, pero de pronto se acercó aprisa hasta el, corriendo y salto hasta donde estaba, empujándolo por la ventana.

Sentía como caía al abismo, desesperado busco sus ojos y ella le sonrió alegre antes de esconderse en su cuello, vio el cielo estrellado, por la que creía sería la última vez.

Pero no fue así. Vio todo inundado de un rosa oscuro hasta que de la nada apareció un techo sobre él, con una lámpara de techo con pequeños cristales que solo brillaban por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Trato de levantarse, pero sentía como ella le apretaba tan fuertemente que no se podía mover, parecía algo nerviosa, no estaba seguro de que había pasado, solo que ella era una meta humana. Finalmente, luego de unos momentos, ella se sentó sobre él, aun manteniéndolo acostado sobre la cama, la miro a los ojos, iba a alejarse, pero la agarro y la acerco para besarla, aquella adrenalina tenía que escapar de alguna manera. Se separaron lentamente, se quitó la chaqueta y pego un largo suspiro cuando se limpió un poco el rostro sin quitarse el antifaz

\- ¿no estas emocionado?

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-resulto-dijo riendo-nunca había dado un salto con alguien

\- ¿salto? ¿tienes poderes de transportación? ¿Qué tanto?

-radio de 5 kilómetros, no tiempo, solo espacio… ¿te sientes completo?

-un poco mareado

-eso es normal… le digo saltos porque generalmente, cuando estoy en un lugar, tocando algo, me llevo parte de él, temía tomar el fuego así que… tuvimos que salir por la ventana, lo siento si te asuste

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -ella le mira curiosa-me refiero a en Chicago ¿acaso no estás en Gotham?

-de hecho, vivo cerca de new York, con los poderes es fácil, estoy aquí por negocios-pone las manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro- ¿estas herido?

-Spectre-le sujeta de las caderas- me salvaste- sonríe levemente -estoy en deuda

-deuda-dijo soltando un suspiro- la pagaste con el beso, Robin

-no… eso no fue para los dos

Se sentó como pudo aun con ella sobre él y la abrazo apretándola contra el para volver a besarla, la tomo algo por sorpresa, pero ella le correspondió. Enredo sus dedos en el cabello de él acercándolo lo más que pudo mientras mantenía aun besando aquellos labios que tenían un tenue sabor a ceniza


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿entonces?-dijo el pelirrojo expectante-¿Cómo era ella?

-Colin no le preguntes eso-dijo Jon con el ceño fruncido

-si fuera cualquier otra chica, no le preguntaría nada, pero hablamos de Spectre, ella es otro nivel

-ella fue grandiosa… realmente-dijo sonrojado- hermosa

-p-pero ni siquiera la conoces-dijo el pelinegro- ¿Cómo es que algo así funcionaria?... además, como sabes si ella… tu sabes, algo mas

-quedamos en dejarlo, casual… si vuelve a pasar, pasara… no nos dijimos mucho

-ni siquiera dice tu nombre-dijo Jon -estas tomando una mala ruta, aun tienes una oportunidad con Kat

-¿oportunidad con Kat?-dijo el pelirrojo riendo- ella solo le dijo que salieran de nuevo o algo por el estilo, eso no es una oportunidad

El simplemente dejo de escuchar, solo imaginar a Spectre de nuevo, en realidad a sus amigos les había comentado solo la 5 vez que estuvo con ella, solo una semana después, ya que se mantuvo 4 días en Chicago y eso había sido suficiente para conocer a Spectre centímetro por centímetro excepto por su rostro. El antifaz, tanto de este como el de ella se mantuvieron como siempre ahí.

Había compartido varios mensajes con Kat, algunas salidas y llamadas, alguna que otra caricia y besos en la mejilla para la cámara, ambos habían decidido llevar este "romance" solo para las apariencias. Se habían besado pocas veces, más para la cámara, aunque le era un poco incómodo no poder disfrutar de ella.

Era un día aburrido en la oficina cuando miro su celular, tenía una llamada de Jones, la cual corto apenas vio su número en la pantalla, solo unos minutos pasaron para que el número de Nakagawa a apareciera a lo que reacción de la misma manera. Dos minutos después llamo la mujer y a ella si debía contestarle, pero apenas apretó la pantalla entro a su oficina el rubio apresurado junto con la pelinegra y el asiático caminando muy tranquilo. El rubio se apresuró a tirarle del brazo, haciendo que se levantara y que caminara con ellos hasta afuera del edificio.

El pelinegro bufo molesto cuando alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la castaña, ella estaba sonriente. El agarraba uno de las donas que estaban sobre la caja, mientras que la mujer se relamía los labios debido a la espuma de su cappuccino

-sensual como siempre, Kat-dijo el rubio

-cállate, Jones-suspira- ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

-ok, Dami necesito uno de tus escáneres

\- ¿escáner?... para que

-estoy planeando hacer el cuerpo humano, holográfico, me refiero a moverlo ver cada milímetro o incluso más cerca, una biopsia menos invasiva, sin radiación, ni nada dañino, ver incluso dentro de un bebe, dentro de una madre

-para lo que quieras, pero quiero ser el primero en verlo

\- ¿vas a trabajar tú en él? -pregunto Takeshi

-fue mi idea, este es mi plan y yo ya estoy en proceso de construcción, solo necesitaba esa parte, para empezar la etapa final, aunque no piense que te lo regresare, para cuando lo tenga ya será solo pequeñas partes

-es un regalo

-usted son unos nerd muy románticos-dijo el rubio- demasiado para mi gusto

-son buena publicidad, además es bueno para nosotros que salgamos y nos veamos juntos-suspira- ¿siempre vamos a tener comiendo cosas dulces?

-son las favoritas de Kat-dijo el rubio- y quien no quiere complacer a una mujer tan linda

-deja de coquetear-dijo el pelinegro-

-Dami-dijo riendo- no seas celoso

New york, a sus ojos, era la contraparte de Gotham, era como su gemela, era brillante, pero en el fondo tenía una parte oscura al igual que su cuidad. Esa mañana había hecho un pequeño viaje hasta allá, quería ver temprano como iba el avance del holograma de la mujer, tenía bastante interés en aquel, sobre todo porque sería útil para remover balas sin tanto fisgoneo en sus heridas.

Apareció contenta, se notaba que aún seguía trabajando ya que tenía el cabello amarrado, unos jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca arremangada, además de estar corriendo sin zapatos, con las uñas pintadas de un color aguamarina.

\- ¡apresúrate Dami! -dijo tirando de su brazo

-no sabía que esto era informal

-vamos, basta de detalles, tenemos algo que probarlo

\- ¿ya comenzaste las pruebas?

-hemos examinados átomos, objetos pequeños, fibras y esas cosas

-¿comienzas con animales?

-claro que no-le mira- ¿acaso crees que sería capaz?

-¿entonces?

-daremos un paso un poco más grande

En una sala había una camilla, un anillo enorme le rodeaba la parte superior con varios pequeños focos por la parte interior, ella se acostó a prisa y con su tableta apretó un par de cosas antes de que comenzara a moverse sobre ella, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies analizándola solo un minuto y volvió hasta donde estaba en el comienzo. Ella se bajó de la camilla y dejo una especie de disco en el suelo que se alumno dejando ver el cuerpo de la mujer desde el interior, huesos, sistema nervios y todos sus órganos. Con un movimiento de su mano este giro y lo expandió dejando ver su abdomen, una secuencia de 1 minuto de su cuerpo moviéndose, su corazón latiendo y sus pulmones respirando

-buen tono muscular, tu corazón late bien

-gracias-dijo riendo- tenemos análisis de latidos y función neuronal, incluso tenemos un árbol genealógico, análisis te huellas digitales o ADN, solo colocar las manos es suficiente

-es bastante asombroso-sonrió levemente- felicidades

-gracias

-pero… tienes un poco inflamado la parte inferior de tu cuerpo, el vientre

\- ¿Qué?... no debería por…-mira los análisis-oh…

-¿Qué paso?

-n-nada…. Es mejor que te vayas Dami

\- ¿Kat? -le mira serio

-es un… no es nada, enserio, luego hablamos de eso-mira a su secretaria- necesito… Miller ahora

-entendido señora

Se quedó algo perplejo cuando le sacaron del edificio, ella había desaparecido con esa mirada, esa mirada de que todo se estaba yendo al infierno, mil enfermedades peligrosas se le pasaron por la cabeza. No podía encontrar alguna razón para lo que había sucedido, intento llamarla, cada día, pero nada. Pero de alguien que tampoco había escuchado mucho era de Spectre

-Hey… me preguntaba si-dijo a través del teléfono

-no es el momento, Robs-dijo molesta

-¿Qué?

-no, no puedo contigo ahora, Robin… lo siento-dijo antes de cortar

Se quedo algo perplejo, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero hace menos de un mes, le había dejado su pareja falsa, la que a pesar de eso igual le atraía y también Spectre, la que tenía fuerte sentimientos por ella, a pesar de tener siempre el miedo de no conocerla, él también le había dejado solo.

Se sentó en el suelo esperando que ella apareciera, pero nada, esperaba que de verdad le diera una respuesta, pero nada, volvió a llamarla, pero no contesto. Iba a volver con sus amigos, quizás buscar algo que hacer o comer cuando la vio frente a él, había parecido en esa nube rosa, que siempre sentía un dulce aroma cuando esta aparecía. El pelinegro, le miro perplejo, varias semanas habían pasado desde que la había visto así que antes de que pudiera decir algo la abrazo apretando contra su pecho

-no sabes…

-no lo digas, Robs, porque esto lo hará más difícil

-que-le mira-¿Qué pasa?

-me tengo que ir, Robin… no puedo acercarme mas … debo retirarme

-¿Por qué?

-tenemos un trato tu y yo… no nos dejaríamos llevar por esto ¿recuerdas?

-Spectre.. yo

-me iré… tengo que hacerlo… lo siento, y prefiero no saber quién eres

-¿Por qué te vas?

-tengo un problema, quizás en uno o dos años, pueda volver, cualquier cosa, espero contestes el teléfono y podamos salir a patrullar de nuevo

-no quieres salir una última vez

-si te refieres a que vayamos a tu departamento secreto de nuevo, no Robin… ya no más, no puedo

-¿te vas a casar?

-no -dijo riendo- tengo a alguien más de quien preocuparme, lo siento

Antes de que pudiera dejarla irse, la volvió a apretar entre sus brazos y la beso, tan lenta y calmadamente esperando que jamás se alejara de él. Sintió un pequeño crack en su interior y a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, de que no quería ni siquiera soñar que eso pasara, ahí estaba, ella le había roto su corazón

-lo siento…

-no te disculpes… al menos…

-te quiero y mucho…-dijo ella -pero no es bueno para nosotros… lo siento


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿bromeas? -dijo Colin

-Colin no es el momento-dijo Jon- ¿necesitas algo?

-solo quiero estar solo

-pues, no ceo que sea el momento-suspira- hay algo que debo decirte… iba a decírtelo pero… sabeos que lo de Spectre paso hace ya casi dos semanas

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-somos tus amigos, Dami-dijo el pelirrojo sujetándole el hombro-te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que algo sucede... lo supimos con Kat, ahora con Spectre-suspira- somos amigos ¡por dios!

-es serio si usas a dios-dijo el pelinegro

-bueno-dijo Jon aclarándose la garganta-se escucha un rumor en los medios, nadie ha hecho nada publico aun, extrañamente… creo que es solo porque hablamos de ella

\- ¿de quién?

-de Kat… dicen….

\- ¡suéltalo ya! -bramo Colin

-que tendrá un bebe-dijo apresurado- que ella lo esconde, porque no es tuyo, obviamente pero tampoco puede salir y decir que no es tuyo, significa que te engaño

-debo ir a hablar con ella, ahora

-no hagas nada estúpido-dijo Colin

-solo averiguare lo que pueda-dijo antes de irse

-va arruinarlo-dijo Jon

-completamente

Se cambió rápido y salió a prisa, el frio comenzaba a sentirse en Gotham gracias al otoño así que entro refregándose los brazos hasta su departamento en New York, golpeo un par de veces a su puerta hasta que escucho su voz, diciéndole que entrara. Estaba sentada en su sofá, mirando atentamente su Tablet, sin moverse, con un sweater de su universidad y pantalones oscuros. Alzo la vista y lo vi en sus ojos, tenía miedo

-siento que debí llamar a la policía porque no sabía dónde estabas

\- ¿si? -desvía la mirada- lo siento

-que es lo que sucede

-esto-dijo mostrándole la tableta- tengo esto dentro de mi

Se acercó y tomo la tableta, en ella había una ecografía del pequeño ser humano, se veía tan claro gracias al escáner, tenía algunos datos y además su tiempo de gestación, 3 meses. Se sentó a su lado y se acercó lentamente a ella para abrazarla y apretarla mientras ella sollozaba, estaba sola en el mundo, no tenía ni un solo familiar, nadie con quien hablar ni consolarse, excepto el

-¿Qué voy a hacer Dami?

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿quieres… tenerlo o?

-lo necesito… es la única familia real que he tenido jamás… no podría dejarlo

-me haré cargo, Kat

-no es tu obligación Dami, no tienes por qué hacer esto por mí

-voy a ayudarte

-no es como que puedas, ya sabes decirlo y tener el asunto solo con nombres sabes que siempre nos están mirando… sobre todo con … un bebe

-quiero hacerlo-besa su frente- tu y yo… lo haríamos muy bien

-¿y tu vida?

-puedo hacerlo por ti, claro tendríamos que vivir juntos y esas cosas, quizás casarnos…

-estas tomándolo muy a la ligera-le mira seria

\- ¿sabes quién es el padre?

-lo se… pero es complicado, él no lo tomaría, no le importaría para nada… tiene otra vida, otro mundo

-deberías decirle

-prometimos no vernos más, no puedo-le abrazo- solo cierra tu bocata

Se quedó con ella toda la noche, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor mientras pensaba como salir de esta, como diablos lo harían, ¿de verdad pensaba hacerse cargo de un bebe que no era suyo? Bueno quería ayudarla, pero jamás se imaginó con un bebe… ¿eso estaría bien para el resto de su vida? Solo estaba seguro de que debía ayudarla, lo demás podría esperar

-podríamos tenerlo y luego divorciarnos… es decir cuando quieras estar con otro hombre o… lo que tú quieras-dijo bebiendo de su café

-¿no tendrías que verlo de todas maneras?

-seguro me encariñare con él... o ella

-¿encariñarte?-dijo riendo

-sabes lo que digo-suspira- vamos a hacerlo

\- ¿y tu padre?

-nadie lo sabrá, solo tú y yo-toma su mano- déjame cuidar de ti, lo más que pueda, luego lo descubriremos

\- ¿tan simple así?

-eres una de las mujeres más impresionantes que he conocido, si tengo la oportunidad de pasar, aunque sea un momento junto a ti, sería bastante interesante

-tengo costumbres extrañas

\- ¿Cómo qué?

-me gusta comer helado a toda hora y … me gusta comprar muchos dulces

-eso es poco saludable, pero creo que de vez en cuando está bien

El pelinegro tubo que afrontar todo el regaño de su padre y sus hermanos, pero poco le importaba, su mente se llenaba de aquella criatura y de su madre, a veces tenia uno que otro recuerdo de Spectre, pero que trataba de dejar de lado cada vez que aparecía en su mente. Cada día cuando tenía cierto tiempo comenzaba a leer y a leer sobre bebes, se quedaba algunos días con ella y la ayudaba a que comiera comida sana, a pesar de que no tenía una relación se tratan con mucho cariño.

Sus amigos sabían la verdad, claro estaba y se habían empeñado en ayudarles en lo que más pudiera, en especial Colin que como asistente de Damian se movía siempre cerca de ellos, fue ese día especial en que la llevo una caja con dulces hasta el apartamento

-espero que no la moleste señorita Watson

-oh, por dios Colin, solo siéntate ¿no quiere un poco de té o algo?

-ya que insistes-dijo riendo

Él tenía bastante admiración de ella, una huérfana como el, explotando su máximo potencial, era alguien de admirar, además de que era muy amable y cálida, nada parecido a lo que imaginaba de ella en ocasiones. Se fue a la cocina y le preparo un poco de té, ella insistió en que se sentara un momento para charlar, había pasado varios días de que hablaba con alguien además del pelinegro a pesar de que él no era buen hablador

-¿y estos dulces?

-son para ti, en realidad Alfred te los envió, pero quiere que parezca que él se acuerda de ti a pesar de estar en Gotham

-sé que el … bueno quizás no tanto, pero al menos lo intenta-dijo riendo

-ten paciencia-dijo removiéndose el cabello- él es muy serio, me sorprende lo que hace por ti

-¿entonces?

-sufrió una decepción amorosa hace un tiempo, creo que eso le hablando, jamás habla de eso… pero ella le afecto

-¿Quién era?

-solo una chica… ósea, era más que eso... pero el nunca nos dijo quién era, la vimos muy poco, solo un vistazo, tenía un aire… ella era poderosa, como tu

-¿Cómo yo?-dijo riendo- yo no soy poderosa

-bueno si…-dijo el- a Dami le gusta eso en las chicas, ese aire que tiene una mujer poderosa, y tú lo tienes… él no se alejara de ti-se levanta – incluso apostaría que ya está enamorado de ti, al igual que tú de el

-Colin…-dijo sonrojada

-solo ten cuidado con él-sonrió- es mi mejor amigo-dijo antes de salir

Apenas salió se encontró con el pelinegro que estaba a punto de entrar, le sonrió tranquilo antes de salir apresurado, dio un suspiro y entro, se acercó a ella y beso su frente antes de sentarse a su lado

\- ¿acaso debiera saber que está pasando?

-claro que no, Dami, solo una cosa de Colin…-sonrió -agradécele a Alfred los caramelos

-yo le pedí que los comprara, sé que te gustan estos

-lo sé, pero él fue quien se esforzó en buscarlos -sonrió


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿pueden verlo? -pregunto la doctora

-oh…-dijo el asombrado

-es hermoso-sonrió-como siempre

-es un bebe muy saludable-dijo la doctora- es una niña muy linda, no tuvo miedo a mostrase esta vez, bueno cuando y faltaba un mes no era de menos… esta niña o es muy tímida o muy juguetona

\- ¿una niña? -dijo el sorprendido- vaya una… una niña-le mira- es una niña Kat

-creo que si-dijo el riendo

El pelinegro se sentó en el sofá apenas pasaron la puerta, el vientre de la mujer ya no podía crecer más pero aun así ella se movía con tanta ligereza y movilidad de cómo lo hacía antes, ella siempre se tocaba el vientre, como si estuviera abrazándole todo el tiempo.

-una niña…

-no me parecía tan real hasta ahora-dijo el pelinegro- diablos…

-Dami…

-no … no quise decir eso, me refiero a … vaya siempre pensé que seria niño

\- ¿pero eso hace diferencia?

-no solo… lo siento, me sorprendí -sonríe levemente- una agradable sorpresa

Se acercó a ella y la abrazo contento, a pesar de que no era suyo, se sentía como si lo fuera, ella beso suavemente su mejilla antes de volver a mirarle, mientras él se acercaba para besarle, toco suavemente su vientre y volvió a acercase para robar un beso de sus labios.

Ella se sorprendió sonrojada, se sujetó el labio, algo indecisa antes de acercase de nuevo para besarle de vuelta. Aquel beso hizo encender una chispa en él, algo que hace tiempo que no sentía algo así, desde Spectre. Y aunque ella no fuera la misteriosa Spectre podía sentir el mismo sensaciones en ese exacto momento.

Sintió como sin dificultad, a pesar de su vientre, comenzaba a emocionarse, a besarle con más pasión de la que había visto en ella, como recorría su cuerpo buscando tocar su piel, sentirla un poco más.

Ella le había quitado la camisa y mientras el trataba de deslizar el cierre de su vestido se atascó tirando un mecho de cabello, ella lanzo un bufido antes de reírse y voltearse para que se lo quitara con cuidado. Sonrojado busco el cierre y lo deslizo lentamente para ver su nívea espalda, hasta encontrar una mancha, una quemadura que abarcaba justo en la espalda media al costado izquierdo. Se quedó perplejo, ella se volvió y le miro confundida

-no puede ser…

\- ¿Dami?

-solo… espera

Se levantó a prisa, no podía ser ¿o sí? ¿Spectre?... era ella ¿acaso era su chica? cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó un momento, sentía su pecho saltar, conocía a Spectre centímetro por centímetro, esa marca era de ella, la conocía bien. Busco en su maleta y abrió el fondo falso para sacar su antifaz, lo miro un momento, por culpa de él, ella se había colado en su vida, por culpa de Robin. Tenía que decírselo si o si, pensaba esperar un poco más, pero quería asegurarse, de que ella fuera Spectre, tener la esperanza de que la mujer que había amado alguna vez era de la que se estaba enamorando ahora

-Spectre…

Ella se volvió a escuchar el nombre, tan rápido, aun con el vestido colgando en sus hombros gracias a los tirantes, ella lanzo una risita como si estuviera bromeando, pero lo vio en sus ojos, se había asustado un momento. Se sentó junto a ella y le mostró su antifaz de Robin, ella se cubrió la boca sorprendida, de sus ojos escaparon unas lágrimas que limpio a prisa. Era ella, lo sabia

-Robs…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- ¡porque tú no me dijiste nada! -dijo molesta

\- ¡tú eres la que tiene él bebe en su vientre!

\- ¡tu!... ¡tú ni siquiera te quitaste el antifaz la primera vez!... ¡lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho por mí misma!

\- ¡ni siquiera me dijiste que eras meta humana!

-¡idiota!-se cubre el rostro-no…

-no lo soy, Kat

-Damian…. Tenemos que ir al hospital

-¿Qué?

-Damian… tienes que tomar el bolso e irnos.. es el momento

La ayudo a subirse el cierre mientras se vestía a prisa, busco el bolso donde cuidadosamente ella tenía guardados todas las cosas que necesitarían, bajaron a prisa, ella sujetaba la mano del pelinegro fuertemente mientras tomaban un taxi hasta el hospital entre gritos y el bullicioso sonido de la cuidad.

Apenas si la vio, porque se veía tan mal que apenas entro por la puerta se la llevaron, la operarían de inmediato ya que su presión bajo rápidamente y estaba comenzando a poner en riesgo su vida. Le detuvieron de golpe, le hicieron espera a fuera aun nervioso, antes quizás hubiera estado tranquilo, pero ahora… era su propio bebe el que tenía que nacer ahora, era Spectre la que pasaba por esto, su Spectre.

Pronto llego Colin apresurado, en un par de horas llegaría Jon y Alfred ya venía en camino, su padre estaba en algún lugar del mundo sin señal, sin siquiera responder su comunicador. El pelirrojo le miro tranquilo, venía con un peluche de oso con una cinta blanca en su cuello, pero lo vio en sus ojos, algo andaba mal, se sentó a su lado y se aseguró que nadie viniera para preguntarle

\- ¿Qué paso? -pregunto el pelirrojo mirando para todos lados

-es ella

-¿Quién?

-ella es Spectre-le mira con los ojos tristes- siento que estuve con la mujer de mi vida todo el tiempo… estuve esperándola cuando ella estuvo siempre conmigo… y ahora parece que se va…

-ella va a estar bien… es Kat después de todo o Spectre, ambas… oh… espera entonces…

-sí, es mia

\- ¿estás seguro?

-completamente, ella me miro de tal manera, estaba tan sorprendida como yo… no podía creerlo

-tu bebe… un bebe-suspira-eso es… muy duro-le toma e hombro- todo va a estar bien

-conmigo todo siempre se va al demonio, Colin… ella está condenada

-deja de ser tan hijo de tu padre-le golpea el hombro- mira, hiciste la cosa más bonita que dios pudo haberte dado, una pequeña bebe, tu descendencia

El sonrió levemente, era verdad esa era su pequeña a punto de nacer, la pequeña leona Wayne que venía a revolver su mundo, aquella pequeña que cuidaría con su vida. Al principio no lo sintió para nada, no era su hija de sangre, la protegería y todo, pero no sentía el lazo con ella, hasta ahora.

La pequeña Elizabeth Wayne estaba recostada en una pequeña cuna durmiendo tan cómoda entre aquellas ropas de colores pálidos, su cabello tenía un color castaño oscuro y la piel pálida, había nacido sana y era muy tranquila. Mientras que su madre a pesar de su dolorosa y complicada cirugía se mantenía estable, estaba en la cama mientras que el pelinegro estaba con una taza de café mirándola atentamente

-sé que finges dormir, Spectre

-no me gusta que me digas así-suspira- no con ese tono, al menos

-así que… poderes… y …

-lo siento, Dami-suspira- es decir, lamento no decirle a el otro sujeto que él o tu… ya sabes

-olvídalo…-suspira- al fin… al fin estás conmigo

-¿yo era la otra mujer?

-si… ¿y yo era el otro?

-si-sonríe levemente- esto es más complicado de lo que suena- no puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuvimos juntos

-Spectre… digo, Kat

-¿Qué?

-te amo

-¿Cómo?

-ya lo escuchaste-desvía la mirada sonrojado- te amo Katherine

-y yo a ti-sonrió sonrojada- gracias por ponerle a Liz así

-tu nombre es de una emperatriz, tenía sentido que el de ella también


	6. Chapter 6

-Dami

\- ¿Qué sucede? -dijo adormilado

-está flotando de nuevo-suspira- tiene solo un cinco, no debería flotar

-gen meta humana-dijo refregándose los ojos- ¿Qué hora es?

-las… no lo sé-suspira- ¿Por qué?

-te amo

\- ¿necesitas la hora para decirme eso?

-si-sonrió levemente antes de besarle- casi seis años y aun flota cuando duerme ¿acaso no debería controlarlo? -dijo caminado a la habitación

\- ¿Qué crees tú? -dijo riendo

El padre la atajo en el aire, flotando por la habitación que tenía la niña, por suerte se movía tan lento que si chocaban con algo solo se movía hacia un lado y seguía flotando en el aire. Su habilidad se había desarrollad apenas tenía 2 años, mientras que el pelinegro se había dormido con ella, había levitado cuando su padre se giró hacia el lado. La niña despertó y le abrazo fuertemente mientras que el acariciaba su cabeza

-Quiero seguir dormida-dijo en un susurro

-lo siento, tenemos que ir a trabajar ¿acaso no te gusta ir a trabajar?

-ok-dijo adormilada- pero quiero muffin

\- ¿un muffin? -dijo sentándola en la cama- pero primero fruta

-le muffin tiene fruta-dijo tomando el rostro de su padre- quiero un libro

\- ¿un libro? -sonríe levemente- el que tú quieras… pero

\- ¿pero? -frunce el ceño

-la próxima semana, tendrás que comenzar a ir la escuela, sé que no querías, pero es necesario

La niña se metió al baño enojada, ella no quería ir a la escuela, ni conocer nuevos niños, era poco sociable con el circulo lejano a su familia, además que le gustaba leer o pasear con sus mascotas. Se movió hasta el comedor ya vestida y arreglada para salir cuando paso por la mirada de su madre.

-ya compré las cosas para la escuela

-mami-le mira- no quiero ir

-cariño-le mira seria-fuimos muy comprensivos contigo, tenemos trabajos importantes, pero nos dimos el tiempo-se agacha y la abraza- tratamos de tenerte con nosotros el mayor tiempo posible, ni siquiera pisaste una guardería, pero ir a la escuela es importante

-se leer, sumar, restar y otras cosas ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

-para no ser como el gruñón de tu padre-frunce el ceño-iras a la escuela, no es una discusión, es una orden

\- ¡mami! -dijo molesta

-Elizabeth, no es una discusión-dijo antes de levantarse-papá se ira sin ti si no te apresuras

La niña siguió enojada con ambos padres, subieron al elevador y ella seguía con su ceño fruncido mientras que sus padres hablaban animadamente. La madre se agacho y le dio su mochila con algunas cosas, libros y lápices, lo que necesitaba, beso su frente y luego subió para robar un beso de los labios de su pareja antes de irse hasta su oficina. Apenas ella pisaba Wayne Enterprise se sentía en casa, había crecido casi toda su vida en paredes como esas, saludo animada al portero que le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, apretó aprisa el botón y detuvo la puerta hasta que subió su padre al elevador

\- ¿era necesaria esa pelea con tu madre?

-algo…papi no quiero ir

-Liz -le mira serio- tu madre se esforzó mucho en comprar tus cosas, ir a inscribirte a una buena escuela, la misma de tu abuelo

-al abuelo no le agrado-dijo molesta-no quiero ir

-es buena, conocerás a buenas personas, niños listos como tú, reales competencias para que te desarrolles, si quieres ser un "ave" tienes que desarrollarte correctamente

\- ¿es obligación?

-entre otras cosas, si quieres empezar a la misma edad que yo, ya estas atrasada-dijo tomando su mano- quizás a los 14 estés lista a este ritmo

\- ¡a los 11! -dijo decidida- a las 11 ya estaré lista

-eso veremos

Mientras el miraba algunas cosas de la empresa antes de empezar cualquier reunión, la niña se metía al cuarto secreto que tenía en Enterprise su padre para entrenar, le había enseñado uno que otro truco además de lo básico. Pero cada vez que Elizabeth se sentía cansada miraba ahí colgado, solo el antifaz en un cuadro, esperando ser usado. Ya en las reuniones se quedaba en un sillón leyendo y escuchando todas las cosas, su madre le veía como una niña, pero su padre sabía lo que era, una aprendiz.

A la hora del almuerzo siempre aparecía Jon junto a Colin a visitarlos y comer los cuatro juntos o a cualquier cosa. Sabía que su padre era vegetariano, pero el desde pequeño le instruyo para comer carne y tener un cuerpo fuerte hasta que fuera adulta

-será muy bueno si va a la escuela-dijo Colin entre bocados- yo fui un tiempo a la academia, si los chicos eran un poco … pretencioso, pero no más que tú, Dami

-ella estará bien-dijo Jon -es hija de Kat

-Katherine, la grande… -dijo Colin- solo una letra para diferenciarla ¿pero y Liz?

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? -dijo la niña

-fuiste destinada a la grandeza desde siempre, tu madre escogió los nombres para ti-dijo el pelinegro- Elizabeth Alexandrina Wayne Watson… Elizabeth la primera, Victoria Alexandrina, tu madre tenía una extraordinaria admiración por las mujeres que fueron reinas por si mismas… y era lo que quería para ti, al igual que yo

-pero mamá…

-ella es muy sobreprotectora y lo sé, un poco dura con sus opiniones, pero porque quiere lo mejor para ti

La niña se quedó indecisa, sabía que tenía que ir a la escuela, sabía que tenía que entrenar duro y además tener buenas calificaciones. Siempre aspirando a ser más que sus padres, ella sería más que Kat Watson, más que Spectre, más que Damian Wayne y por supuesto mucho más que Robin

Luego de la escuela debía pasar por la mansión, Alfred le esperaba como siempre con algo delicioso mientras su padre revisaba la situación de la familia. Llegaba corriendo, entraba a toda prisa para abrazar fuertemente al mayordomo, besaba su mejilla y le sonreía animada mientras que la guiaba hasta la cocina. Era una niña que a pesar de ser solitaria y reservada con los demás en casa era vivaz y animada, hablo de su día mientras Alfred le decía uno que otro comentario hasta que ella le preguntaba por su día y el comentaba las cosas que hacía en casa, solo con ella permitía hablar de su vida. De repente una nube rosa apareció dejando ver a la mujer que salió agitada, había corrido por un callejón para así hacer un salto hasta el jardín y luego hasta la cocina

-lamento la tardanza, cariño, sé que dijimos que nos encontraríamos a la salida

-está bien-dijo metida en su libro

-oh cariño-besa su frente- si quieres puedes ayudarme

\- ¿sí? -dijo asombrada- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-bueno tu sabes de esto, hemos estudiado esto los últimos días

\- ¿fallas tectónicas?

-vamos a usar energía tectónica para generar energía limpia, vamos a situarnos justo en las fallas, vamos a crear generadores de energía limpia, reales, sin daños de ningún tipo

\- ¡oh! ¿ya tienes modelos? -dijo emocionada

-tenemos un modelo con simulación las fallas de california, estuve hablando con Nakagawa para que me diera lecturas tectónicas de Japón al igual que Jones en Australia, vamos a correr todo el modelo en el cinturón de fuego, si nos va bien comenzaremos a hacerlo, pero te lo mostrare con el holograma abajo

\- ¡genial! -dijo animada- mamá…

\- ¿sí?

-si voy a ir a la escuela-suspira- pero no prometo hacer amigos

-lo harás cariño, sé que sí, incluso tu padre tiene buenos amigos


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¡monstruo!

La pequeña Wayne levanto la vista, no le gritaban a ella, si no a un chico de cabello rojizo, pecas y ojos oscuros que se cubrió la cabeza esperando recibir el golpe. Decían que había detenido un vaso en el aire, que era brujería o que estaba endemoniado, a pesar de que la manera más concreta era decir que era meta humano. La niña se levantó y se apresuró, se puso delante y detuvo a un chico 4 años mayor que ella, él tenía 16 y ella 12, con un hábil movimiento lo dejo en el suelo y le miro con los brazos cruzados

-hazte a un lado Wayne, esta es una pelea de caballeros

-no veo a ningún caballero aquí aparte de McGowan… aléjense ahora

-tu papi no nos da miedo Wayne-la empuja-no eres nadie aquí, solo eres la hija bastarda de la familia Wayne

-cállate-le sujeta de la camisa- valgo mucho más que tú, Wood-le empuja de vuelta-ahora aléjate con tus y saldrás entero

La niña esperaba en el pasillo, esperando que llegara Alfred o su padre para que hablara con director de cómo y por qué había dejado a 3 chicos mayores en el suelo, uno incluso sangrando de la nariz, una que otra contusión, pero nada grave. Mientras que ella tenía varios rasguños, nada en especial, y junto a ella aguardaba el niño que había salvado, que también se había ganado unos rasguños más un labio cortado

-gracias-susurro

-no me agradezcas-frunce el ceño- no hizo nada por ti, mírate tienes heridas de todas maneras

-pero… tu hiciste algo, gracias Wayne

-llámame por mi nombre, Liam

-hay otra Elizabeth y no quisiera llamarte con ese nombre detestable que dicen todos…

-mi segundo nombre es Alexandrina

\- ¿qué tal… Drina?

\- ¿Drina? -dijo riendo- esa bien

-pensé que no reías… eres un poco…

\- ¿solitaria? -el asiente-bueno tú también…

Pero no dijo nada más porque vio a su madre aparecer por la puerta con el ceño fruncido, lo notaba desde lejos, ese no sería cualquier regaño, venia un castigo enorme para ella lo sabía. Solo se quedó sentada ahí con la mirada baja, sintió a su madre detenerse a su lado y le extendió la mano para que se levantara, la apretó levemente y caminaron juntas hasta la oficina del director

-pensé que si la academia tenía ese prestigio y con el precio que cuesta lo mínimo que podían hacer era asegurar la seguridad de mi hija-dijo indignada- no creo que se vea para nada bien que una Wayne no venga a esta escuela ¿o sí?

-señora Watson su hija fue quien es acusada de la pelea

\- ¿¡cómo se atreve!? - frunce el ceño- acaso cree que mi pobre niña puede vencer a 3 chicos mayores que ella

-p-pues lo hizo

-solo porque insistimos en que supiera defenderse, pero seguro su maestro podrá asegurar que mi niña solo lo haría para defenderse ¿acaso no tiene cámaras aquí? Sería una pena que esto se hiciera publico

-no volverá a ocurrir, señora Watson… pero está el otro tema, el niño McGowan

\- ¿Qué niño? -mira a su pequeña

-mamá él estaba siendo atacado por los… ellos, yo solo les dije que se detuvieran, pero antes de que pudiera decirle a alguien ellos ya me estaban golpeando

\- ¿¡acaso fueron dos niños golpeados mientras usted estaba aquí!?

\- n-no volverá a pasar, y le prometo que el expediente de su hija no tendrá ninguna mancha, sabemos que es una alumna especial

-es especial porque tiene las mejores notas incluso que su abuelo en esta academia, no por su apellido… ella ira a Oxford…

-MIT -corrigió ella

-claro… mi hija ira al MIT… no quiero volver a venir que la seguridad de mi hija fue expuesta

Se levantó molesta y tiro de la mano de la niña hasta afuera de la oficina cerrando con un fuerte portazo, se detuvo solo para mirar los ojos de su hija, que se quedó helada con la expresión de esta, seguro no diría nada más por su bien. Pero antes de irse miro al niño sentado aun con el ojo morado y un poco de sangre en el labio, busco en su cartera y le dio el pañuelo para que se limpiara

\- ¿estás bien?

-no se preocupe señora

\- ¿alguien te cuida? ¿vendrán por ti?

-si señora, mi tía, pero no está en la cuidad hoy

-pues creo que no le molestara que la llame y te vayas a comer a casa con nosotros hasta que podamos dejarte en casa ¿no?

-no quiero ser una molestia

\- ¿eres tú? ... ¿al que llaman monstruo?

-sí, dicen que tiene telequinesis -respondió su hija

-entonces con mayor razón debes ir con nosotros-sonrió

Finalmente, acepto, no tardo ella en llamar y luego llevarse al niño a casa, quedó sorprendido al ver la mansión, jamás en su vida había estado en una casa tan grande, la niña le guio hasta la cocina donde Alfred se quedó curando sus heridas. Liam McGowan además de ser meta humano era un niño becado, la misma mujer había hecho esa beca para niños especiales como el, le cubría todos sus estudios en colegios como la academia entre otros además de un bono para pagar sus útiles y uniforme.

-¿Quién es?-dijo el pelinegro serio

-Dami-hablo la madre-tu hija estuvo en problemas de nuevo

-no me respondiste

-esto es más importante, tres niños de 14 años

\- ¿14? -mira a su hija- ¿y tienes rasguños?

-lo siento papi, tenía que parecer real-dijo antes de tomar un bocado de espagueti

\- ¿Quién es él? -volvió a preguntar ahora mirándole directamente

-Liam McGowan-dijo el presentándose, luego le extendió la mano estrechándosela- es un placer, señor Wayne, somos compañeros con Drina

\- ¿Drina? -le mira-me gusta ese sobrenombre Liz, pero en la escuela

-gracias papi-sonrió- iremos a jugar luego

\- ¿es de confianza?

-así lo creo, es meta humano

\- ¿meta… que? -pregunto confundido

\- ¿no sabes anda de tus poderes? -dijo ella curiosa, el negó con la cabeza- tenemos mucho que hablar Liam

Estuvo toda la tarde explicando en el jardín como funcionaban sus poderes, incluso le mostro los suyos ante la mirada de su padre que estaba atento a casa movimiento que daban ellos mientras que Titus permaneció quieto junto a la niña protegiéndola del pequeño niño, delgado incluso para su edad.

-se puede saber qué hace el caballero de la noche con esa mirada sobre nuestra hija

-¿Cómo dejaste que ese niño entrara a nuestra casa?

-ella lo salvo… él es bueno, puedo verlo en sus ojos, como lo vi en ti en el primer día que te conocí ¿no confías en mí?

-por supuesto que si-suspira- solo no pensé que la vería con un chico

-Damian ¿recuerdas como éramos tu y yo?

-claro que si-se sonroja- solo que no quiero imaginar a mi niña así-suspira- ¿crees que ella le cuente?

-no aun… al menos, ella es cautelosa, le dijo que ella también era para que él le contara todo de sus poderes-la abraza

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a casarnos? -le mira

\- ¿de verdad? -pregunto ella con una ceña alzada, el solo asintió-pero Dami

-si… digo esa ceremonia falsa que hiciste con los anillos hechos con ramas y esas cosas estuvo bien

-esas cosas-suelta una risita

-me refiero a algo en papel

-nunca entonces

-¿Por qué no?

-no soy a señora Wayne, mi hija es la señora Wayne

-eres tan orgullosa

\- ¿y tú?

Mientras tanto la niña flotaba por el césped mientras que el pelirrojo mantenía hojas flotando a su alrededor, ni siquiera tenían que hablarse ya que mantenían una limpia conversación telepática casi todo el tiempo. En la escuela se mantenían juntos incluso habían logrado juntos hacer más amigos ya que con la ayuda de ella alejo a todos los bravucones de la escuela de los más indefensos.

-Robin-dijo el pelirrojo-no puedes andar volando por todos lados

-Psych…-suspira- ¿qué emoción tiene ser un vigilante si tú vas a estropearlo?

-solo concéntrate-suspira- tenemos compañía

-bueno-se estira- Qué es un patrullaje sin algunos idiotas, ¿no?


	8. Chapter 8

\- ¿te casarías conmigo? -pregunto el pelinegro

-no-respondió la mujer seria

\- ¿Por qué no?

-por qué no voy a ser la señora Wayne, no voy a ser la señora de Damian Wayne, punto

\- ¿es por eso?

\- ¿acaso dudas de eso?

-claro que no ¿pero es eso?

-a tu padre no le agrado, sinceramente prefiero un retrato de mi hija en tu lúgubre mansión antes de que de mi

-vives en mi lúgubre mansión

-es tuya, de tu familia y eso está bien, pero yo soy mi propia persona ¿sí?... créeme que te amo, pero pienso que es ridículo

-creo que no serias el amor de mi vida si no pensaras así

\- ¿no deberías estar vigilándola?

-esta con su amigo, ella está bien

-a ella le gusta el… y a él le gusta ella

-¿y?

-tiene 16 años

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-solo no te sorprendas-dijo saltando del edificio

El pelinegro la quedo mirando sorprendido, ella era su pequeña y adorable niña, el orgullo de su vida ¿acaso ella podía ser capaz de estar con alguien? Vio cómo su pareja desaparecía en el aire dando saltos entre edificios, yendo y apareciendo para buscar algo que hacer esa noche. El pelinegro apareció en la cueva buscando un respiro de lo que había hablado con la que seguía siendo su pareja, no su esposa, estaba un poco decepcionado, pero ella tenía razón en algo, si se volvía su esposa seria la señora Wayne y no la exacta mujer de la que se enamoró. Alzo la vista y vio a su hija entrar, tenía algunos rasguños y justo detrás de ella su compañero venían riendo a lo que solo reacción fruncir el ceño

-por dios, papi… ¿acaso puedes no poner esa cara?

\- ¿está bien, señor Wayne?

-si-desvía la mirada-tu madre volvió a rechazarme

-ella lo seguirá haciendo-dijeron al unísono

-lo sé-suspira-vayan a que Alfred les cure las heridas ¿vieron algo interesante?

-algo-dijo riendo- pero mami se encarga de eso

Iba a preguntar, pero ya habían desaparecido, dio un suspiro, nunca era una buena señal cuando decían eso, esperaba que no fuera lo que se imagina, su pareja tenía en especial un don para hablar y hacer amigos, a pesar de que algunas veces no le agradara, pero funcionaban, incluso en su familia. Claro su única excepción era su padre, ni siquiera podía mirarse entre ellos, a pesar de todo él no pensaba que su nieta fuera en realidad suya y eso era siempre una disputa en la familia

\- ¿acaso tu novio no tiene una cara mejor? -dijo el mayor

-vete de mi casa Todd

-es mi casa también, enano, quiera o no-suspira-donde está mi hermosa e inteligente sobrina

-esta con Alfred y su novio

-no es su novio-dijo el pelinegro molesto

\- ¿el chico nuevo? -la mujer asiente- bueno iré a verlo ahora ¿un café luego?

-claro Jay, invitare a los demás revoltosos… Alfred hizo los muffins que te gustan

Fue la señal para que se fuera, la mujer se quitó el antifaz y luego la peluca para sentarse sobre las piernas del pelinegro, se acercó y robo un beso de sus labios para quitarle el antifaz y sonreír tranquila mientras se acomodaba a su lado. No podía evitar abrazarla y devolverles sus besos y caricias, desde que la conoció la quiso, desde la intrépida Spectre hasta la independiente e inteligente Kat Watson.

Ya por la mañana camino con el pelinegro de la mano en su almuerzo hasta una vieja cafetería donde ya le esperaban los hermanos de este ya comiendo y charlando, la mujer estaba complacida le encantaba que su pareja compartiera con ellos

\- ¿es necesario esta reunión de cada mes? -dijo el pelinegro molesto

-es necesario-dijo Dick- como sabremos cómo va la vida de todos

-¿cada mes?

-por favor Dami-dijo la mujer- es bueno reunirse con la familia

-¿es el chico novio de Liz?-dijo Tim directamente

-si-respondió la mujer y el mayor

-claro que no- dijeron Jason y Damian a prisa

-eso lo dejo muy claro-dijo dando un sorbo a su café

-es obvio que ellos están juntos, aunque no lo vean-dijo Dick-claro no los hemos visto besarse si nada, pero son más que compañeros, eso es seguro

-el chico es bueno y toda lo que quiera-dijo Jason – pero es Liz ¿acaso es lo suficiente para ella?

-no juzgues a mi niño así

-no es nuestro niño, es el chico que se hizo amigo de nuestra hija y que es meta humano como tu-dijo el pelinegro

-nosotros ninguno somos hermanos y aun así estamos todos qui, recuerden Bruce nos adoptó a casi todos

-gracias Dick-dijo sarcástico Red Hood- aun así, el chico, nosotros no lo conocemos…

-salgamos con el-dijo Tim- no puede ser tan mal, podríamos hacer algo… al estilo de la Batfamilia

-¿Qué seria eso?

-ya sabes, una noche de comida y videojuegos, invítalo e invita a Jon y Colin, solo los hombres de la Bat Familia-dijo Tim

La mujer dio un suspiro antes de verlos partir a su departamento mientras que ella y su hija se quedarían con el mayordomo mirando una película mientras que los demás iban a pedir comida chatarra y jugar videojuegos toda la noche. Se acomodó con su hija en los mullidos sofá junto con su hija y el mayordomo que había traído una serie de dulces y manjares mientras veían una vieja película de la colección

-es mucho mas relajante y divertido ver una película con las señoritas

\- ¡aunque sea una de chicas Alfie? -dijo la mujer

-aun así, señorita Kat

-Alfie se queja mucho menos de esto que los demás

-cariño-dijo la mujer- hay una cosita que me está molestando hace días y creo que debería saberlo y Alfie también

-si quiere puedo retirarme

-no, por favor… si tú lo sabes me sentiré más tranquila ¿cariño estas saliendo con Liam?

\- ¿Qué? -se sonroja- solo somos compañeros

-ustedes son demasiados unidos solo quiero saber para no descubrirlo de sorpresa

-mami-desvía la mirada- solo no queremos arruinar nuestro…

\- ¿compañerismos? -dijo Alfred

-si… es decir, nos gustamos y lo mantenemos profesional, cuando salimos es nuestro tiempo juntos, pero no en el trabajo no te preocupes

-se nota que el amo Damian es su padre

\- ¿y cuando crees que nosotros nos conocimos, Alfred? -dijo riendo- muy maduro de tu parte, Lizzy, gracias… por favor ten cuidado

-gracias mami, agradecería que no le dijeras a papi, por favor… esto no es nada formal

-bueno, todo están sospechando

-pero nosotros la apoyamos señorita, el amo Liam es un buen joven, muy cuidadoso con usted, temería más que usted le hiciera algo a el

-Alfie-dijo riendo- no digas eso

Mientras tanto el pelinegro dejo su vaso de lado, era quizás hora de un respiro en el balcón, mirar su cuidad bajo los pies, pero alguien ya estaba mirándole. El joven pelirrojo miraba aquella cuidad con los ojos pegado en las luces de los edificios, miro al pelinegro y se puso de inmediato nervioso

-si quiere puedo irme, señor Wayne

-está bien Liam, solo vine a verla un momento

-¿a verla?

-al tercer amor de mi vida, creo que la deje un poco de lado pero…

-oh… Gotham

-siempre pensé que era la única, pero me equivoqué cuando conocí a Kat

-cuando conoce a la persona, sabe que es la correcta ¿no?

-creo que tienes razón-le mira- ten cuidado

-¿señor?

-aquí dicen que te gusta mi hija, es mi hija

-de eso quería hablar con usted… la amo

-¿Qué?-frunce el ceño

-me refiero a de manera sincera… me he enamorado de ella ¿y cómo evitarlo? Es la chica más interesante, divertida y todos los adjetivos positivos que pueda imaginar… y se lo estoy diciendo porque quiero salir con su hija con su permiso

\- ¡ella sabe?

-le dije que me gustaba, pero antes de dar cualquier paso con ella quisiera su permiso para pedirle a ella que sea mi novia

-ella es el tesoro más invaluable que he hecho, es lo más importante en la vida de mi esposa… digo… de Kat y mia, deberas protegerla con tu vida, no es que ella necesite protección, pero ella necesita alguien que ponga sus pies en la tierra

-hare lo que sea por ella, la amo y la protegeré y respetare en todo lo que ella necesite

-Liam-suspira- está bien, pero no quiero verlos besándose ni siquiera saber que la tocaste, sean cuidadoso, se inteligente con ella, tú conoces la historia

-si señor y prometo que seré lo más delicado con ella-sonrió levemente- muchas gracias, señor Wayne

-es Damian… supongo que si saldrás con mi hija… puedes decirme así-le mira serio- no quiero que pierda clases, ni que falte a los entrenamientos, no quiero ver una lagrima en sus ojos

-entendió señor, digo… Damian

-solo te digo que si porque si no Kat me hará decirte que si luego-suspira

Ya en la madrugada volvió a casa, entro silencioso hasta el piso superior para pasar afuera de la habitación de su hija. Ahora controlaba mucho mejor lo de flotar, pero aun así a veces simplemente prefería hacerlo, estar suspendida en el aire como hoy durmiendo con el reproductor de musica al igual como el cuando joven

Siguió caminando hasta donde estaba su pareja, se quitó la ropa y se acomodó a su lado abrazándole sin miedo a despertarle ni nada. Ella respondió a su abrazo y beso su mejilla para encontrarse con sus ojos

-creo que estas acostumbrado a estar despierto ¿no?

-solo te extrañe

-debiste quedarse con los revoltosos

-estarán bien Colin acompaña a Liam y Jon se levantará en la mañana les llevare café a ellos

-¿y? ¿Cómo estuvo?

-me pidió permiso para salir con nuestra hija

\- ¿Qué? -sonrió- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¡qué crees que le dije? Que si obviamente, si no está sería una discusión

-oh-sonrió-gracias- le besa- Dami

\- ¿dime?

-eres un padre excelente ¿lo sabes?

-no como pensé, es decir, aun nuestra hija flota cuando duerme

-lo se


End file.
